Serendipity
by MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: Dean and Cas meet at a bar waiting for their dates to show. What happens when they are both stood up?


A typical Thursday for Dean Winchester is fairly mundane. He goes to work, he comes home, eats dinner, watches TV, plays around a bit, then it's off to bed. February 13, 2014 is not a typical Thursday. This is an exception. Thanks to Sammy, tonight, Dean has a date. Normally, he wouldn't be this excited, but he has a great feeling about this date. He arrives at the most expensive restaurant in Lawrence, KS about 15 minutes early, not wanting to seem too eager. He walks over to the bar and sits, ordering a drink to pass the time. "Can I get a whiskey on the rocks, top-shelf." Yes, it is extravagant, but he deserves to live a little from time to time. Of course, just as he imagined, it doesn't taste any better than the cheaper stuff he's got at home. Right as the last of the whiskey slides down his throat he hears "Is this seat taken?" Turning around, Dean is face to face with an angel. Well, maybe not an angel, but this guy's eyes certainly are heavenly. "Go ahead man, I won't be here long anyway. I am just waiting on someone." This dude is gorgeous. Dark brown hair that screams sex, white dress shirt that looks like it is almost tight enough to pop a button or two, and black dress pants that accentuate his assets.

His gaze moves back up to look into the blue abyss 'I could stare at those eyes forever.' he thinks. The man blushes, why is he blushing? "Thanks I guess, your eyes are quite nice too."Crap! I said that out loud huh. Ugh, sorry man. I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable. As soon as Lisa gets here I will be out of your hair. My name's Dean by the way."

"Nice to meet you Dean. I am Castiel, but you can call me Cas." Now it was Cas' turn to stare. He couldn't help it. The man in front of him, slightly taller than Cas, is the epitome of beauty. Dirty blonde hair put together perfectly, but probably with minimal effort, the most kissable freckles he has ever seen, and of course those green eyes. "I am waiting on my date as well. I am quite early, so I have time to keep you company until yours arrives, if you would like." He doesn't wait for an answer, just takes the seat and hopes that he doesn't look too much like a creep for staring himself. "I just have to warn you, my people skills are quite rusty. I have been working from home for quite a while, so I don't talk to very many people."

Dean chuckles "That's cool, I own Winchester Auto Restoration and Detail, so I have to talk with people all day. I am sure a day or two has gone by, when I would have loved to switch places with you. What is it that you do?"

"I write children's books. Right now, I am working on a series of books about monsters and other supernatural creatures. It is my hope that I can help children not be afraid of the monster in their closet or under their bed. I want to make monsters silly instead of scary." Cas can't help but let the pride he feels shine through.

"That is freakin' amazing, any of those published yet?"

"Actually Dean, three so far. They are "The Ghost Who Loved Toast", "Dragons Do Not Like Bath Time", and my personal favorite "What's a Werewolf to Wear." I am quite proud of them, they are best-sellers and kids seem to really love them." Dean smiles, "I bet I know a kid or two that would love them."

The two men continue to talk, each telling stories of their childhood and their families. Dean tells Cas about his most recent work that he has done on his '67 Impala "Baby" and details about his brother's upcoming wedding. "I swear, Sammy is more of a bridezilla than Jess could ever be." Both men laugh at that. Cas tells Dean about the book tour he is planning this summer after book four is published. He tells him about how he only does book tours in the summer, because he refuses to travel alone with his manager. Balthazar can be too much of a flirt, and it makes him very uncomfortable. He also tells Dean about his brother Gabriel's bakery and how he recently tricked Cas into working with him for a couple of days. "It was a disaster Dean! I don't care that Gabe has the best pie in town, my brother is insane. I am surprised that his building is still standing." Dean has been to the "Pie Hole" and has to agree, it is the best pie in town. This is only because his parents currently live in Topeka. Mary Winchester's apple pie will always win the prize of best pie, hands down.

Dean looks down at his watch when his stomach rumbles quite loudly. They have been sitting there for two hours. It is now 8 pm. "It looks like I got stood up. For some reason, I am not even upset about it."

"I appear to be in the same boat. I have surely lost my table by now. My reservation was for 6:30. Would you like to join me for dinner Dean? There is a place down the street called the Roadhouse, makes really good burgers." Cas asks hopefully. Every time Cas says his name, Dean can't help but melt a little. "Now you're talking." He quickly pays both bills and follows toward the door. The walk to the Roadhouse was not a long one, but they took their time. They didn't talk much, just enjoying the weather and each other's company. Dean didn't mention that the owner and staff of the Roadhouse are practically family, but didn't think it mattered. For some reason, nothing mattered outside of the two men.

Once inside, Jo met them at the door. She took them to the most secluded spot in the place. It was in the back, kind of dark, almost romantic. When they arrived at their table, Jo quickly removed a sign from the table. Did that say reserved? Weird. She handed them both menus before heading to the bar and getting two beers. Bacon cheeseburgers were ordered and eaten in silence. It was an oddly calm and comfortable silence. He noticed that by the end of the meal, Dean was sitting a lot closer and his feet were almost tangled with Cas' own. After the plates were empty and cleared away, talking and staring resumed. If Sammy were here, he would say that they were eye fucking, but Sammy can be immature at times. He does take after his older brother in some ways after all. It seemed like five minutes had passed when Jo brought the check. Cas quickly paid before Dean had a chance to move. Was it already 11pm?

"Dean, I hope that this is not too forward, but I do not want tonight to end. Would you like to continue the evening back at my house? I believe that I have some of Gabe's cherry pie." At first, there was only silence, then Dean leaned into Cas' personal space and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Thought you would never ask. Let's go. My car is at the other restaurant, did you drive?" Cas shook his head. "No, I expected that I would have to drink a liquor store to survive the night, so I had Gabe drop me off and planned on taking a taxi home." Dean took his hand and jerked him out the door. It was half way down the street when Cas realized that they were still holding hands. His stomach might have done a flip or two. When they walked into the parking lot, the Impala was the only car left. Dean decided to seize the moment and pressed Cas against the passenger side door and kissed him again. This time the kiss was not even close to chaste. It actually went from zero to dirty in about four seconds. Cas couldn't care any less if he tried. It was only a couple minutes before they both started to get hard. The pressure was too much and not enough. Cas' pants were undone before he knew what was happening. "Dean you have to stop, we are going to get arrested if we don't leave soon." He gasped as he felt Dean's hand slide into his boxers and wrap around his dick. He placed his forehead on Dean's shoulder and let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. "I am not going to last Dean." Dean tried to keep his voice steady "That is the idea sweetheart." He tightened his grip on Cas adding just the right amount of pressure, he started to pump his hand. At first achingly slow, but then he sped up. This had Cas panting. True to his word, Cas came just minutes later. His cum covering Dean's hand, which he lifted so that he could lick it clean. Apparently, Dean had the same idea. They were both licking, every few seconds, their tongues would touch. Cas found this to be way hotter than it should have been. Once they were done, Dean licked his way into Cas' mouth. Dean was still achingly hard, but before anything could be done about it, another car pulled into the parking lot and Dean pushed Cas into the car. There was no panic though, according to Dean. They sat there for a few minutes before he had the strength to drive the short distance to Cas' house.

Chapter 2

The drive only took about 15 minutes, but to them, it seemed to take a lifetime. Even more so for Dean, he had to pay attention to the road and not Cas' hand which was firmly placed on his right leg. It started out innocently enough, just sitting casually right above Dean's knee. Every few minutes, it would move up a little and the grasp would get a little more firm. By the time he was pulling into the driveway, Cas' hand was kneading Dean's inner thigh. If there were a few light touches to Dean's more sensitive region, it was purely by accident. Maybe. Maybe not.

It totally wasn't an accident.

Dean took the key from the ignition and turned to face Cas. He leaned in closer to the beautiful man beside him, when he got pushed away, with a hand to the face.

"I have two words for you Dean. Nosey neighbors. I am not going to make out with you in this car while it's in this driveway and have Mr. Lahey across the street call the cops. He is a bastard and unless you have a uniform fetish, I believe police officers will ruin this perfect evening. Let's go inside so I can get my mouth you. It is all I have been able to think about since you pulled me out of the Roadhouse."

Dean was out of the car and opening Cas' door in a flash. The two barely made it in the front door before Cas was on his knees pulling down Dean's pants. He let out a small gasp when he went for Dean's underwear. He was not expecting to be face to face with a pair of red lace panties.

"Is that too weird?" Dean asked. His answer came not with words, but a whimper as Cas swiped his tongue along the length of Dean's ever growing erection. He was only half hard, and Cas looked at him in awe.

Cas continued to lick and suck on Dean through the silk. Before long, Dean was so hard that the head of his dick was poking out of the top of the panties. It was hard for Dean to not fuck openly into Cas' mouth. He was trying to hold back to keep control of his excitement. The man before him wasn't giving up though. Cas moved Dean's hand to the back of his head, and with the other he pulled the cock free. Seconds later he was lightly flicking against the slit with his tongue, licking the drop of precum on the tip.

"You already taste so good Dean. I can't wait to feel you shoot down my throat."

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna finish before you even start. We should take this into the bedroom."

"Not yet. You are not leaving this spot until I make you cum."

The next thing Dean heard was the wet sounds of Cas' mouth on his dick. At first, all attention was paid to the head, a lick or a quick suck before popping off. Cas' fingertips squeezing into his hips, letting Dean feel the nails pushing into his skin. When Cas was using only his mouth, it was good...It was really good. But, the slight pain that came from the nails scratching into his skin magnified the intensity.

"Fuck that feels so good, but I need more."

He pushed a little more into his mouth and hummed. It was enough to drive him crazy, he nearly came from that alone. Normally, Dean loved being teased, but it was getting to be too much, yet not enough. He wanted to cum, but he also wanted the feel of Cas' mouth to last forever.

"Goddammit stop teasing please."

Next thing he knew, he was being swallowed whole. He could feel his lover's throat close around his tip. That was all he could take. He didn't even have time to give a warning. His orgasm ripped out of him and Cas drank it down. One single drop fell from his lips, but it didn't get far. With a wet pop, he pulled off and licked his lips. His tongue chasing the lone drop on his chin.

"Get up here and kiss me."

"I'm going to need a minute. This is the second time that I have cum in less than an hour and I am not as young as I used to be."

"Second time? Are you saying you came just from blowing me? Your hands never left my hips."

"Yes Dean, I quite enjoyed myself. I must admit, I found the panties to be a pleasant surprise"

He didn't wait for Cas to gain enough strength to get up. Dean gave into the weakness in his knees and sat down, pulling his lover into a kiss. It was slow and romantic, yet still heated.

"As nice as this is Dean, my ass is going numb on this hardwood floor."

"Well, we can't have that. I have plans for that ass."

Gathering every ounce of strength he had left in his body, Cas stood up and pulled Dean to his feet.

"Come on. I am feeling kind of gross right now. Let's stop off at the shower before getting into bed."

"That is the best idea I have ever heard, but no sex in the shower."

"That is very disappointing Dean, but I understand. Maybe tomorrow morning? I mean if you would like to stay"

"Wet, and wild morning sex sounds great. However, tonight I really want to fuck and be fucked in a soft comfortable bed."

The shower really was a great idea and this particular one in the master bath was perfect. It was obviously built for two people. It was like rain falling from the ceiling and there were three jets on two opposing walls, with a bench along the third. It was a recent remodel and Cas had yet to fully enjoy the upgrades.

"We are so gonna fuck on that bench in the at some point." Dean was pulling off the last bits of clothing as Cas adjusted the water to the perfect temperature. When they got in, both of them practically melted. As they washed each other's bodies, the intensity was still there even though sexual touches weren't involved.

It was intimate, sensual, passionate. They took their time massaging the tense muscles. Okay, Dean might have lingered a little bit when he got to Cas' ass and he might of let a finger slip between his cheeks. No one could blame him. It was a magnificent ass.

At the end of the shower, they were both hard again and took very little time drying themselves off.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should just go to sleep." Cas teased.

"Okay, If that is what you want. I mean I was going to let you fuck me, but if sleep is more appealing. Go ahead. I will just entertain myself."

Cas pushed him on the bed. "God, I wish I could clone you right now. I want you inside me as much as I need to be inside you right now. Why can't I have both at once."

Dean let out a laugh. "That would just be too much awesome for you to handle darlin.'"

Cas reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube as he straddled Dean's lap. "Do you want to use condoms?"

"No baby. I want to feel you cum inside me."

Their mouths crashed together. It had been a good two minutes since they last kissed and that was entirely too long.

"You said you had a plan, what do you want to do first?"

"Since you're already there, why don't you ride me baby. I want to watch you come undone around me. That is, after I watch you open yourself up for me."

Cas was already spreading the lube over his fingers, warming it a little. He slips one finger into the tight hole.

"Why don't you help me."

He uses his free hand to pour more of the lube onto Dean's fingers. Once he has a good rhythm going, he feels the extra finger slide in with his own. Immediately, Cas forgets how to use words. The stretch is amazing. Dean's fingers are thicker than his own and he loves it. Cas adds another and can not help but fuck himself on the invading fingers.

"Are you ready, or do you want another one?" Before he can answer, Dean sneaks it inside. Cas is so full, he almost forgets how to move, except being still is not an option right now. The sounds coming out of his mouth are pornographic and Dean almost cums just from the sound.

Dean's hand is pulled away and his cock slicked up quickly. Cas lowers himself onto Dean's cock. Immediately taking all of it. "So good Dean. So good." Dean is thrusting up as Cas is slamming down. Meeting in the middle with the sound of skin against skin filling the room. Cas leans forward and kisses Dean deeply before placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, finally stopping at his collarbone. Cas bites down to muffle a scream as a particular hard thrust hits his prostate at just the perfect angle.

"There's no one here but us. Let me hear you." That is all it takes for the man above him to let loose. Moaning and screaming Dean's name.

After what seems like hours and minutes at the same time, Dean rolls them over pulling a pillow from the head of the bed and places it under Cas' hips. He isn't sure where the excess energy came from, but he is going to use it. With a newly found burst of energy, he starts plowing into Cas with everything he has.

Cas goes for his dick and Dean just swats it away.

"I have to cum Dean, it's too much."

"I'll get you there. You're gonna cum from my dick alone." Dean changes angles slightly and that is all it takes. Cas finally cums screaming Dean's name and a litany of curses that he cannot control. Dean is right behind him. They kiss through their orgasms and end up a panting mess.

"That was amazing Dean. I don't think I have ever lasted that long."

"Change of plans. I think we need to take a nap, then you fuck me, then we take a shower and then sleep for 18 hours straight."

"That is the best idea that I have ever heard."

He is almost asleep before he gets the words out. They wrapped their arms around each other, into a cocoon. The sun would be up soon. Their shower and round two, or round four if you count the hand job and blow job, would have to wait until morning.

Chapter 3

Not long after Cas and Dean fell asleep, the sun was started to rise. It was okay though, neither of them had anywhere to be. All daily responsibilities pushed until later that evening. They could spend all day in bed, pleasing each other. At least, that is what they thought.

At 8:15 both men had a rude awakening. Dean was woken up with a knee to his crotch and Cas got an elbow to his stomach. "Happy anvessy Daddy! Happy anvessy Papa! The 4 year old cannonball says as she tries to hug both her fathers at once.

"Thank you Lovebug" Cas says once he is able to catch his breath and he hugs his, very enthusiastic, daughter. Even though all he really wants to do is cry, Dean pulls her into a hug as well.

"Sammy! What the F-U-C-K man. I thought you were keeping Wendy all day. You know how important last night and today are."

Dean might be a little pissed at his brother right now. The truth is, last night and today are really important. It was ten years ago, Friday, February 13, 2004 when Dean met Cas and it was love at first sight. They have been together ever since, every year they reenact that first meeting. They do everything the same, the only changes being the conversation. It was also Friday, February 13, 2009 when they were married. That was the only time they didn't, for obvious reasons.

"I am really sorry Dean. I know that you guys have been recreating that first night for the last 10 years you have been together. I had a replacement at work for today, but they didn't show up. I hate that I have to work, but I really do need to go. Since Jess is still out of town visiting her parents, I didn't have a choice, but to bring her home. I tried calling, but neither of you answered your phone. I called and talked to Lisa though. Ben has a half day at school today, so she will be by to pick up Wendy around noon. I really am sorry, but I have to get to work by 9."

With that, he was out the door.

Cas was about to get up when he saw his pajama pants on the floor and remembered how naked he was. Instead, he slid further under the covers. Dean felt a little hand pat him on the chest and he looked down to see his daughter's face scrunched up and her head tilted to the side. He had to smile, it was like he was looking at a mini version of Cas.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I confus-ed. I thought you and Papa were married for 5 years, not 10. Least that what uncle Sammy said."

"That's right baby, we have been married for 5 years, but we didn't get married right away. We dated for 5 years before that."

"Okay. I go play in my room and wait for Ben to get here. I've known Ben for 5 years, I think we get married now."

Dean looks over at his husband, hoping for a little help. What he gets is Cas with his head covered up and shoulders shaking with laughter underneath. Cas will have to pay for this.

"I'm sorry baby, you can't marry Ben."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember when me and Papa told you about how Miss Lisa grew you in her tummy?"

"Uh huh! She grow'n my baby brother now ain't she?"

"That's right she is. She also grew Ben in her tummy before that, and when 2 people grow in the same tummy, that means they can't get married. That makes you and Ben family, even though Mr. Rick is Ben's daddy and Papa and I are your daddies."

"So me and Ben are like you and Uncle Sammy?"

"That's right baby."

"Cool. That's even better."

With that conversation done, she is out the door and playing in her room.

"Thanks a lot Cas."

"I think you handled that very well dear." He says as he kisses Dean on the cheek and gets up to put his pajama pants on.

"Why don't you go read Wendy my new book and see what she thinks. While you do that, I will hop in the shower, and when I'm done I will make you breakfast while you take a shower. You stink."

"Shut up. I smell like you. Can I have pancakes and bacon?"

"Yes, now get your lazy ass up before your daughter tears up the place."

Dean does what he's told. He is a good husband after all. The best, if you ask Cas.

Wendy walked into the kitchen with Dean, as Cas set the table. "Did your uncle feed you breakfast Lovebug?"

"Yes Papa, but I want some strawberries. Can I get some please."

"Yes you may. Thanks for asking. You know where they are. I also put some more juice boxes in the refrigerator. Someone forgot to let me know when they took the last one."

"It was me." Dean interrupted. "I was in such a hurry to get her ready for Sammy, that I forgot to replace what I took out."

He wrapped his arms around Cas. "Good morning sweetheart. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Now eat, before it gets cold."

"How did you like the new book Lovebug?" Cas always reads his books to Wendy first. If she doesn't like a story, it never makes it to his editor's desk.

"It was awesome Papa."

"Did Daddy do the voices?"

"Yep. He did real good too."

"He always made a good girl character" That earned him a slap to the back of his head. Dean had hoped that Wendy didn't see. He wasn't that lucky.

"Bad Daddy! No hitting! Say sorry to Papa."

"I really am sorry Cas, even if you deserved it."

"I forgive you Dean, and you are probably right. It was a low blow. Now who wants to watch The Little Mermaid?"

"Me Papa. Me Papa. Me Papa. Daddy, do you want to watch it with me?"

"Of course I do. I've only seen it 100 times. That is not nearly enough."

If Cas didn't know him better, he would have thought he meant it.

Cas loaded the dishwasher and sat on the couch just as the movie started. It didn't take long before they were all asleep. Apparently none of the Winchester's slept much the night before.

Just after noon, Lisa and Ben arrived. It still amazed Dean that Lisa is the same woman that stood him up ten years ago. It wasn't until a year later when she moved next door to Cas, that he learned the truth. She said the reason she stood him up was because she didn't feel a connection on their first date and was just too polite to turn down a second. Thankfully she got along great with Cas and it didn't take long before she grew to care about Dean as well. They really did make better friends than anything else.

Cas and Dean were there when Lisa met Rick at one of the neighborhood block parties. They were there when she'd gotten married a year later and when they got divorced a year after that. Her divorce was about 6 months before Cas and Dean were married. Lisa was a trooper though, she even stepped in and acted as Cas' best man, because his brother Gabe broke his leg skiing, and couldn't make it back from Aspen in time for the wedding.

It was at the end of the wedding reception that she offered to be a surrogate for her two best friends. Her only condition, she would only be willing to do it twice and she needed a few years in between. "It was hard enough to get my body back in shape after Ben. I can imagine how hard it will be having two that close together."

She laughed, but they both knew she was only half joking. They quickly agreed and made the first doctor's appointment a week after returning from their honeymoon.

By the time everyone hugged out their hello's, Wendy was already pulling Ben to her room. She had a new Batman princess costume, complete with mask and black sparkly tutu, she just had to show it off.

Cas couldn't help himself. He rubbed Lisa's belly asking "Do you think you can make it the last two weeks, or do you think little Bobby here will be early like Wendy was?"

"I think Wendy came early because she has your DNA, you are always so punctual. Since we used Dean this time, I have a feeling we will have to force him out."

They all shared a laugh, but little Bobby didn't get the joke apparently. While they were laughing, Lisa's water broke. They had a plan for this. They even kept a go bag for Lisa at their house. Dean grabbed the bag and put Lisa into Cas' Prius. It was the safest choice, plus he really doesn't feel like reupholstering his baby. While Dean took Lisa to the hospital, Cas was on the phone with Mary. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of his second child. If he had to, he would just bring Wendy and Ben with him.

Thankfully, not only was Mary available, she was already on her way to deliver a "Happy Anniversary" cherry pie to the happy couple. She was about 40 minutes away, but she got to the house in 30 minutes flat. Cas wasted no time and he jumped in the Impala and raced to the hospital.

He made it with plenty of time to spare. Robert Charles Winchester was born at 8:15 p.m. He weighed 7 lbs 6 oz and was 21 inches long. It was the happiest day for the Winchesters. Their family was complete, and they had Lisa to thank for it. They plan on making sure she knows how much they appreciate her every day.

"He looks just like you Dean. He's beautiful. I can't wait to tell Bobby his name."

"Yeah, he will probably say 'couldn't you idjits come up with a more original name? Why'd you have to saddle the kid with mine?' but secretly, he will be proud. It is the least I can do since he saved my mom from the fire when I was 4."

"I love you Dean, more than anything. Us meeting was pure serendipity and I thank God every day for it."

"I love you too, you giant girl."


End file.
